Sky High
by KukkiKami
Summary: Do you know why I named you Sora? Because people look down at the ground when they are in desperation, they look side to side for information and finally, they look up to the sky for hope. Do you understand? Your name means Hope, and as long as there's a sky to look up to, there will always be hope. You are my hope, Sora Li Walker.
1. Sora Li Walker's Profile

**Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Character Information**

**Introduction**

**Name (last, first):**

_Li Walker, Sora_

**Nickname(s):**

_ Vongola Wind Guardian_

**Age:**

_14 years old (Present) 24 years old (Future) _

**Species:**

_Human_

**Gender:**

_Female_

**Birthday:**

_July 14__th_

**Life Story:**

_She was raised in a rich household till the age of 2 when her older brother Kei was kidnapped. She was then sent to a small town on the country side in the north of Italy. She was bullied constantly by the other kids of the village because of her appearance. She is very close to her father, but not so much to her mother due to the incident and her absence. At the age of 12, she finally decides to move out of the villa and travels to Namimori, Japan. When she turned 14, she was enrolled into Namimori Middle School, where she met Tsuna and the others. _

**About Him/Her**

**Personality:**

_She is much like her father; quiet and calm. She likes to keep things to herself, so others won't worry about her. She doesn't know how to deal with social situations, as given, she never had any real friends. She tends to speak formally with others, just as her father, thus making her seem distant. She is caring and emotional. However, unlike her mother, she does not act reckless when face to a dangerous situation. She is also very smart since she was home tutored and raised in a rich house hold. _

**Good Habit(s):**

_She is a well-manner girl. She has a tendency of addressing people formally (i.e. adding the suffix –san, calling people by their last names) _

**Bad Habit(s):**

_Often calls Gokudera Hayato by his last name, even though he insists on her calling him by his first name. She also has a tendency to scratch her cheek whenever she feels nervous. _

**Like(s):**

_Gokudera Hayato, Cats, Singing, Playing piano, Listening to Gokudera playing piano, Heights_

**Dislike(s):**

_Getting scolded, Seeing people getting hurt, Killing or fighting in general, being alone_

**Hobbies:**

_Playing piano, singing_

**Fear(s):**

_Being left out, Being alone. She is also afraid of the dark_

**Strength(s):**

_She is good at school, she is also very flexible. She is quick on her feet and has fast reflexes_

**Weakness(es):**

_Sports, Anything strength related_

**Special Powers/Abilities:**

_Has the ability to see into people's hearts, but is unaware of that power. This power resembles the Vongola's Hyper Intuition_

**Extras:**

_Has a lot of dexterity since she plays piano. She hums a lot when she is alone. She is capable of speaking English, Japanese, Italian, French and Mandarin fluently. Her first language was English._

**Dreams and Talents**

**Ambition/Life-long Dream:**

_She always wanted to become a pianist. _

**Occupation/Job:**

_Student, Mafia, Vongola Wind Guardian_**  
****  
Family and Friends**

**Parent(s):**

_Kathy Li Walker (Mother), Allen Walker (Father)_

**Sibling(s):**

_Kei Li Walker (Older Brother)_

**Relative(s):**

_Miranda Li (Aunt), Shin Li (Grandfather), Rosalina Helios (Grandmother), Mikage Li (Great-Uncle), Alexander Li (Great-Uncle), Jake Li (Kathy's Cousin), Valerie Li (Kathy's Cousin), Luna Li (Kathy's Cousin)_

**Pet(s):**

_She lives in an apartment so she isn't allowed to have pets_

**Best Friend(s):**

_None_

**Friend(s):**

_Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Reborn_

**Crush(es):**

_Gokudera Hayato_

**Rival(s):**

_None_

**Enemies:**

_Vongola's enemies are her enemies_

**Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Information**

**Affiliation [ie. Vongola, etc.]:**

_Vongola 10__th__ Famiglia, Li 122th Generation_

**Weapons:**

_Kaze no Requiem: Small silver wings appears on outer half of heel. When activated, she is capable of flying and moving and high speeds. This is also used as propulsion, thus making her kicks also ten times stronger. _

_Eye of Eden: A silver flame comes out of her left eye. Allows she to determine the wind direction and multiple other factors that may hinder her movement when using Requiem. Also, even when not activated, allows her to read people's heart.  
_

**Special Attacks:**

_Kirikaze: Creates a whirlwing, trapping the enemy within, thus allowing her to create several small cuts. _

**Are you a guardian?:**

_Yes_

**If so, what ring and attribute do you possess? [ie. storm, sky, rain, mist, etc.]:**

_Wind Guardian. Flame color is Silver._

**Looks and Appearance**

**Body Type/Looks:**

_She is skinny and frail looking. She is often mistaken for albino because of her hair color and eye color. She has long white hair which reaches her lower back. Her hair is often wavy and messy looking. Her eye color is a vibrant red hence the reason why people mistaken her for an albino. Her white hair comes from her father and her eyes, her mother. She also has a pale complexion, adding another reason for calling her an albino. She was often bullied because of her appearance since red eyes were considered as a curse. Many people have also stated that she resembles her mother. _

**Blood Type:**

_A_

**Height:**

_155cm_

**Weight:**

_98lbs_

**Everyday Outfit(s):**

_She does not have an everyday outfit but has a very girly sense of fashion and prefers shorts and skirts to jeans and pants, unlike her mother. _

**Accessories:**

_ She wears a heart shaped locket given to her by Gokudera before the Storm Guardian battle. In the future arc, the ten years later Sora is seen still wearing the same locket. She also wears a white watch on her left arm and 3 rings; the Wind Guardian ring, the Li inheritance ring and finally, her engagement ring with Gokudera. _

**Makeup:**

_Sora does not wear any make up. She rarely pampers herself except on the occasion of a date with Gokudera or formal events. _

**Scent:**

_It is noticed by Gokudera that her scent resembles that of vanilla_

**Hairstyle(s):**

_She often leaves her hair down thus the reason why it's appears messy and tangled. However, in battle, she often has her hair tied up into a high ponytail like her mother. During the Ring Conflict, Sora's bangs are shorter. Before, she would have very long bangs, covering a portion of her face since she disliked her eye color. Gokudera later on, tells her that he likes her eye color thus making her cut her bangs. _

**Extra Information**

**Theme Song/Quote:**

_ Euterpe by Egoist. "Sora means hope. I'll find my own Sora, my own hope."_

**Favorite Food(s):**

_Anything sweet._

**Favorite Color(s):**

_Sky Blue_

**Favorite Number(s):**

_7_

**Favorite Season(s):**

_Spring_

**Favorite Holiday(s):**

_Christmas and Valentine's_

**Favorite Time of Day:**

_Early Morning_


	2. Beginning of a Journey

**Beginning of a Journey**

_This melody, it seems familiar. I've heard it somewhere. Is it Mother? No, that's impossible. She isn't here. Who is it then?_

I glanced at myself in the mirror once last time before stepping out. I sighed as I locked the door behind me. I made my way down the stairs leading up to my apartment. This was my first time in a school. I could hear my own heartbeat. I was slightly shaking.

I made my way to the room 1-A. I heard laughter and cheers on the other side. Will I ever be able to blend in with the others? The door slid open, revealing a man with glasses.

"Ah, you must the new transfer student. Please wait outside a while longer. I will call for you when it's time," he said, shutting the door once again. I stood there alone in the empty hallway. I heard the bell ring. On the other side of the wall, everything became quiet. A few gasps and whispers later, the teacher opened the door again.

"You can come in now." He moved aside allowing me to pass through. He shut the door behind. No escaping now, besides didn't I wish for this? I begged and plead my father to allow me to attend a normal high school. I wanted to have friends for once in my life, and make my own decisions.

"This is the new transfer student. Please introduce yourself to the class," he announced as he handed to me a piece of chalk. I took it hesitantly. I wrote my name on the board with a shaky hand. I placed the chalk down and took a deep breath. I finally turned around. Everyone was staring at me. Except one person who sat right in front of the teacher. He had silver hair and green eyes.

"Um, my name is Sora Li Walker. I was studying abroad in Italy. Please take of me!" I bowed down. When I raised my eyes, I soon found a pair of green eyes staring at me.

"Walker, you shall be sitting next to Gokudera," he said pointing to a seat right to the silver haired boy. "Gokudera, I trust you will take care of her. Also please sit properly. You are in a classroom, not at home." Gokudera made a 'Tsk' sound as he straightens himself. I heard a lot of whispers, especially coming from the girls. I'm guessing he was popular amongst them.

The lunch bell rang and everyone crowded around my desk, asking me questions of all sorts.

"Can you speak Italian?"

"Is that your real hair color? What about your eyes?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Is this school? Does this happen to everyone? Or is it just my luck?

"Everyone, please calm down. She isn't going to leave tomorrow. She will be staying with us for the rest of the year. Let her breath a bit, she just got here," a voice said from the back of the classroom. A rather tall boy with black hair and brown eyes stood up. People instantly stopped asking questions and walked away from me.

"People are rough, aren't they? My name is Yamamoto Takeshi," he added, walking up to me. "It's nice to meet you Walker."

"You can call me Sora. I wasn't raised the Japanese way, so hearing people calling me by my last name is a bit odd." I kept my head down, avoiding his eyes.

"That's right, you were in Italy. Isn't Gokudera from there as well, Tsuna?" he asked someone behind me. He seemed slightly shorter than I was. He had brown chestnut hair and brown gentle eyes.

"Now you mention it, it's true. We've been having a lot of transfer students lately," he replied with a gentle smile on his face. "Ah, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." I smiled.

"I'm Sora Li Walker. It's nice to meet you." Those were my two first friends. We spent the rest of the period talking about different. Actually, Sawada and Yamamoto did the talking. I just sat there and laughed.

"Speaking about Gokudera, where is he?" Yamamoto asked. I looked around me.

"Is he the guy I was sitting next to?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was here just a while ago." Sawada looked around himself as well. "Maybe he is on the rooftop."

"Wanna go look for him Sora?" Yamamoto asked, just as he was about to head out the door. "I'll give you a tour while we are at it."

"That's fine. I don't think he likes me very much," I replied. I actually wanted to go with them. I didn't want to be left alone.

"Gokudera is like that around everyone. You just have to get to know him better." Yamamoto came back and started pushing me towards the door.

"No, it's okay! I'll just be a burden."

"Well if you stay here, won't you feel lonely?" I froze. Yamamoto must have felt it as well since he stopped pushing me.

"It's okay. I'm used to being alone. Loneliness isn't an issue for me," I lied. I don't want to be alone. I hated that empty feeling. I hated it, being alone in that big castle. I wanted to have friends.

"Come with us. You won't be lonely then, since we are your friends." I looked up to Yamamoto and Sawada who were smiling at me.

"You are really my friends?" I asked, holding back the tears. They nodded and smiled at me. I felt a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Thank you," I replied, my voice was shaking. Yamamoto and Sawada huddled around me, trying to make me laugh. I smiled.

So this is what it feels like having friends. It's a really warm feeling.


	3. Meeting the Tutor

**Meeting the Tutor**

"You made her cry Tsuna." Sawada was suddenly struck down by something. Or more like someone. The small silhouette stood up. A baby?

"Reborn, what are you doing here at school? I told you not to follow me here." Sawada slowly sat up, rubbing his head where the baby had hit him.

"I'm here to greet someone," he replied, extending his hand towards me. "It's nice to meet you Sora Li Walker. I'm Reborn. I knew your mother."

I grabbed his tiny hand and shook it. His grip was firmer than what I thought.

"You knew my mother?" This was a surprise to me. He was just a baby. How could he have known my mother?

"Yes, in fact, I trained her for a short period of time." He turned back to Sawada, who was now standing up.

"She could be an excellent candidate for your family, Tsuna."

"Ah, could you stop it with that Reborn? She has nothing to do with us." Sawada replied, glancing at me. "She just transferred here."

"But having someone from royalty in the family is a great advantage." Reborn added looking at me. "However your mother will never forgive me if I allowed you to join."

"Reborn, don't talk about these kind of things with her." Sawada said.

"My Mother would never allow me to join what?" I asked. Sawada sighed, knowing that he failed his attempt of keeping me out of this.

"The Mafia, of course," Reborn replied calmly. He hopped onto my shoulder and smiled at me. "Would you like to join, Sora?"

I pursed my lip. Is this some kind of game? Or was he serious?

"Oh, so Sora is gonna be playing with us? This is gonna be fun!" Yamamoto exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. Exactly what I thought, it was nothing but a game.

"Tenth," a voice called from behind us. A silver haired boy appeared, Gokudera. "Ah, Reborn is here too. What are you doing here?"

"I was asking Sora if she wanted to join the Family."

"We don't need someone as weak as her in the Family. I alone am enough to protect the Tenth from any harm!" He replied proudly. Sawada showed a worried smile and glanced at me, hoping that his harsh words didn't harm me.

"She isn't as weak as you think Gokudera. She is Kathy Li Walker's daughter after all," Reborn replied. "She just needs training."

Before Gokudera could reply, the bell rang, announcing the end of lunch. The baby hopped off my shoulder and faced me.

"Please consider my offer." He turned around and walked away, leaving me and the others behind.

"Don't bother with it, Sora. He was just joking," Sawada said to me as we headed back into the classroom. He had a sheepish smile on his face. I smiled back as I headed towards my seat.

The final bell of the day rang. Everyone started gathering their stuff. I sat there a few minutes longer, finishing up the last math problem.

"Sora, we'll see you tomorrow," Yamamoto shouted from the doorway. I smiled as I waved them good bye. Yamamoto headed out, followed by Sawada and Gokudera. Soon the classroom was empty. I looked out the window. Everyone was smiling, happy to finally be out of school. I opened the window, allowing the spring breeze to enter the room. How I wished I could be as care free as Yamamoto.

I returned to my seat as I packed the rest of my books. I soon found myself singing a familiar song.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo,_

_Hitotsu, futatsu to_

I pushed my snow white bangs out of my face. What should I do? What was that baby talking about? It was something about joining the Mafia. How could I join the Mafia?

"Sora, you are still here?" a voice brought me back from my dream. I turned around. There stood Yamamoto at the doorway.

"Yamamoto, what are you doing here? I thought you left with Sawada and Gokudera," I asked standing up.

"I thought I'd forgotten something here." He smiled at me. "Oh, and do you wanna come to a baseball game with us? Tsuna and the others will be there. I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to get to know the others."

"No, it's alright. I still have to settle in," I replied, scratching my cheek with my index finger. "Besides, I don't think Gokudera like me. Maybe it's best if I keep my distances from him."

"He acts like that around everyone. You shouldn't worry Sora. Besides, isn't it lonely being by yourself all the time?"

"I'm used to it. I was raised this way." I looked out the window. I wanted to fly away, with no one holding me back.

"Then maybe you should change." I turned around to see Yamamoto staring at me. "After all, isn't that how the world works?" My eyes widened. I don't want to be alone anymore. I wanted to change. A voice in my head whispered: 'This is your chance. Grab it.'

"I want to change," I muttered, hoping Yamamoto would hear me. "I want to change for the better." I lifted my gaze to him. He smiled.

"I'll see you at the game then." He walked out of the classroom. I stood there with a stupid grin on my face.

That was my first step, as Sora.


	4. Strike, You're Out!

**Strike, You're Out!**

I stood there in front of the mirror for what now it seems like hours, trying to find an outfit for tomorrow. Never have I ever been this excited to go see a baseball game. In fact, I never went out much. I didn't have any real friends back in Italy. Father would come visit me every week or so, and as for mother, not as often. She would always be busy ever since the kidnapping of my brother. Because of that, I was left alone in that big castle.

My phone vibrated. I rushed towards it. I received a new message from Yamamoto. He offered to exchange phone numbers a while back.

"You ready for tomorrow?" I smiled. A few clicks later, I pressed send.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that, after all you're the one who is playing." I closed my phone and placed it back on the nightstand. I still had to pick out an outfit. I glanced at my floor. Clothes were lying everywhere; on the bed, on the chair and even on the window sill. The curtains were gently fluttering in the wind because of the evening breeze. I hopped onto my bed and looked outside. It was just starting to get dark; the stars were just starting to shine. I then turned towards my nightstand, notably _that _particular picture.

"_Mother, why is father standing over there?"_

"_Don't worry, he will come join us." _

"_But, doesn't he seem lonely by himself over there?"_

"_He isn't lonely, because he has someone waiting for him. He has mother and you."_

"_Then, will you wait for me?" _

"_Of course I will Sora. This is your home. We will always welcome you with open arms."_

I slowly drifted back to reality. I noticed that it was dark outside. How long have I been day dreaming? I grabbed my phone and checked the time. 9 o'clock. I let myself fall back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

_I walked bare foot in the cold snow. For some reason, I didn't feel the stinging cold on my feet. I kept on walking, but why? I started noticing spots of red here and there. What were they? The smell of iron filled my nostrils. Was that blood? Suddenly, I tripped over something. I looked behind me; a corpse. His eyes showed terror and fear and it was now forever painted on his pale face. I glanced at my hands. They were stained red. Why did I have blood on my hands? Did I kill this man? _

I woke up the next day, covered in sweat. A slight breeze came from the window. I calmed myself down, as I shut the window. My room was just as messy yesterday, clothes everywhere. A soft flickering light came from my phone. I reached for it.

"You better be there today, Sora!" That's right; I had to go see Yamamoto's baseball game. I looked at the top of my screen. My eyes widened at the sight of the time. I closed my phone as I hopped out of my bed and searched for something to wear.

I ended up wearing a sky blue button up shirt with a pair of black jeans. I unplugged my phone as I shoved it into my pocket. I ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times in order to straighten a few strands. I looked at myself in the mirror and forced a smile. I laced up my white converses before rushing out the door.

I heard cheering coming from the park. Don't tell me that I'm late. I rushed towards the seats in search of Sawada. I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you are going," he said, furious. That voice sounded familiar. He looked at me. I recognized his gleaming olive green eyes.

"Gokudera, what are you doing?" I asked. He made a 'Tsk' sound.

"That damn baseball idiot invited me here. Since the Tenth is here, I have to follow," he replied, scratching the back of his neck. He glanced at me before offering his hand to help me get up. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. His fingers were long and slender and his hands were soft.

"Sora, you're here," I spotted Yamamoto waving at me from the other side of the fence. "I seriously thought you weren't gonna come." He smiled at me before joining the rest of his team. Yamamoto seemed to naturally fit it. He was a very social person, someone that is easy to talk to. He is always smiling and cheerful; it's almost hard not to like him. Before I could even notice, I was completely sucked into his pace.

"Sora, over here!" a voice called me. I turned around to see Sawada accompanied with two other girls. Both of them smiled at me.

"You must be Sora, the new transfer girl, right?" the girl with light brown hair asked me. Her hazel eyes were soft and kind. "I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, but you can call me Kyoko. Do you mind if I call Sora?"

"I don't mind at all. I actually prefer it that way." I smiled at her.

"I'm Miura Haru! You can call me Haru too, if you'd like," the other girl said with a smile on her face. She had chocolate brown hair and her eyes were almost the same shade. "Sora is really pretty name. It means 'Sky' doesn't it?"

"Yes, your name means 'Spring' right? It's very pretty." Both of them looked at me and smiled. I suddenly felt tugging on my jeans. I looked down to see a baby wearing a cow print jumpsuit. He had an afro styled hair with horns sticking out of the messy bunch.

"Lambo can smell something sweet," he said, pointing at my pocket. I reached into it and pulled out a grape flavored candy.

"Do you want this?" I asked the kid. He nodded looking at me with big eyes. I smiled. "Then I'll give it to you." I handed the candy to him as his eyes gleamed. He took the candy and unwrapped it immediately and stuffed it into his mouth. Kyoko and Haru laughed. I couldn't help but to smile as well.

"Sorry about that, Sora. This is Lambo," Haru explained, picking up the young boy and holding him in her arms.

"It's okay. I like sweets so, I always end up having a couple in my pocket," I replied, scratching my cheek. Soon, a baby girl ended up in Haru's arms.

"And this is I-Pin. Don't worry, she isn't like Lambo." Haru explained. I reached into my pocket and pulled out another candy. I handed it to the girl.

"Here you go. I'm Sora by the way." I smiled at the girl. She took the candy and said a quick 'Thank You' in a language other than Japanese.

"You can speak Chinese?" I asked the little girl. She nodded.

"After all, she was trained in China," another voice added. I glanced behind me. There stood Reborn. "Ciaossu, Sora." Shivers were sent down my spine.

"_Would you like to join the Mafia?"_

"Sora Li Walker, she is ranked number 3 in kindness and number 4 in 'Best Cook'." A small boy wearing a scarf approached me, carrying a heavy book. "I'm Fuuta; it's nice to meet you, Sora-nee." He smiled at me. I pulled out yet again another candy from my pocket and handed it to him. I smiled back at him.

"To the extreme!" I jumped. I turned around to spot a short white haired boy appearing. He had bandages around his knuckles.

"Brother, you came as well?" Kyoko asked him before turning back to me. "Ah, this is my brother, Sasagawa Ryohei."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sora." I replied, bowing down slightly. He grinned.

"Are you friends with Kyoko? It's nice to meet you as well!" He shouted. A slight 'Tsk' sound was made.

"Why are you shouting?" Gokudera asked him. Sasagawa turned towards him.

"Octopus-Head! You are here too!" What kind of nickname was Octopus-Head?

"Shut up Lawn-Head, I told you to not to call me that." Gokudera snapped back. Kyoko and Haru glanced at them, then at me. I laughed. For some reason, I felt as if I didn't have a care in the world.

"So, Kyoko, Haru, Gokudera and finally Ryohei, right?" I repeated the names, pointing at each and every one of them. I-Pin and Lambo suddenly jumped into my arms. I smiled. "Of course, we can't forget about you two."

"And it's a home run!" The announcer's voice echoed from the speakers. Everyone stood up to cheer. Yamamoto slid to home base with a grin on his face. Only Gokudera remained seated.

"Why aren't they putting up much of a fight?" Gokudera muttered. He pulled out several dynamites sticks and lit them. "If you guys don't beat him, I'll beat you up!"

"That's not what you came here for Gokudera," Sawada said, trying to calm him down.

"Sawada is right," Sasagawa added. "Why don't you quit baseball and do boxing instead?" I laughed.

I let myself fall onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling with a warm feeling in my chest.

_Today was fun. Let's do this again sometime!_


	5. The Foreboding of a Coming Storm

**The Foreboding of a Coming Storm**

_Why is it so warm? This sensation, it seems familiar. Its heartwarming, it calms me down. What is this? A flame? Why am I holding a flame in my hands? It's not burning me. Why?_

I opened my eyes and stared at the blank ceiling of my room. It took me a while to adjust to the blinding light of the sun coming from the small gap in between my curtains. I sat up as I pulled them apart, allowing the warm sunlight to enter my room. I opened the window and stuck my head out. There was a nice warm breeze despite the autumn season fast approaching. I stayed like that for a few moments before receiving a text on my phone. I scurried to my nightstand and opened the text message.

"Come with us to Namimori shopping district. Tsuna and the others will be there." It was from Yamamoto. Didn't we have school today? I hopped out of the bed and changed into my oversized white cable knit sweater and black jeans. I tied my messy white hair into a high pony tail with the help of a red ribbon. I grabbed my phone and rushed towards the doors. I laced up my black combat boots and headed outside.

When I finally got there, a familiar voice called out to me.  
"Sora, we are over here!" I spotted Kyoko waving at me. There stood behind her Sawada and the others. Even Lambo came. I joined them.

"Why is everyone here?" I asked Yamamoto. "Weren't we supposed to have school?"

"Yes, but it's only study period. It doesn't matter if we skip only a day of school right?" He smiled at me. On Yamamoto's shoulder, there sat Reborn, in his usual little suit and fedora.

"Tsuna, after this, you are going to study until you turn to goo," Reborn said casually.

"I don't want to turn to goo," Tsuna cried out. Reborn then faced me.

"Ciaossu, Sora." I momentarily froze, before forcing a smile and waving back. I soon found Fuuta tugging on my jeans.

"I want to go to the arcade!" he announced as he rushed towards the building. The building was illuminated by bright lights. At the front, there a giant "Arcade" sign written in bright colors. Fuuta rushed into it quickly followed by Yamamoto.

"You're on kid!" he shouted as he disappeared into the bright lights. Gokudera made a "tsk" sound before, he too rushing into the arcade.

"You don't think I am going to lose to you," he said. Before finally stepping into the building, he glanced at me. "What are you staring at? Come with us." He extended his hand towards me. I stared at his hand. My heart beat suddenly accelerated and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I looked up at Gokudera. His head was turned the other way, avoiding any eye contact with me. His cheeks took a light pink color. I smiled as I grabbed his hand. It was warm and soft, unlike Yamamoto's which were covered in blisters and bruises because of baseball practice. He dragged me into the arcade, not once letting go of my hand. We soon found Yamamoto.

"Sora, Gokudera," he called out. His attention then drifted towards our linked hands. A smile slowly drew itself on his face. Gokudera suddenly noticed and released my hand. His face turned a bright red as he faced the other way. I smiled.

Screams were suddenly heard. I glanced out towards the window.

"Was that the game?" Yamamoto asked me. Gokudera rushed out of the arcade.

"Gokudera? Where are you going?" I asked as I followed him out of the arcade. He simply ignored me and continued running. We soon found Sawada lying on the ground. Another boy was standing up in front of him. He had a blue flame coming out from his forehead. He held a boomerang in his right hand. Facing him was a man with long white hair and wearing a long black jacket. What stunned me the most was his cold grey eyes. They resemble my father's however his were absent of any emotions. Shivers were sent down my spine. His eyes had a murderous intent. He wanted to kill us.

"What is this?" he asked, sounded awfully arrogant. "I'll cut up any trash that gets in my way!"

"This is bad," Reborn muttered. He then turned towards Kyoko and the kids. "All women and children should evacuate from this place." Kyoko took no hesitation to gather up Lambo and the others. Just before she left, she glanced at me. Reborn grinned.

"She is going to be alright." He tipped the end of his fedora. "Now get going." Kyoko looked at me worried. I smiled at her, refusing to show any signs of fear. I signaled her to get going. She nodded, before rushing off, following by Lambo and the others. Sawada, Yamamoto, Gokudera and I remained.

"My apologises, Lord Sawada," the young boy replied. His dirty blond hair covered partially his right eye. His eyes were bright blue in color. "It appears that I have been followed. I have just met thee and yet I have already dragged thee into a dangerous position." He spoke in an old Japanese, which I had difficulty understanding.

"Who are you?" Sawada asked him. Before he could even get his answer, he was dragged away by the boy.

"Please come with me," he said as we around the corner of a building. Yamamoto and Gokudera were quickly behind. "I have something important to tell thee."

We were suddenly ambushed by the silver haired man.

"Let's quit this game of tag, shall we?" His grey eyes suddenly met mine. I tried not to flinched nor show fear. "Who are these guys?" he asked the young boy as he continued to gaze at me. He smirked.

"Shall I have the honor to force everything out of you?" he asked as he charged head on towards the boy. He pulled out his weapon, but barely managed to block the blade and was sent flying into a building. The glass shattered behind him, leaving a wall of dust.

"Now, it's your turn." He turned towards Sawada and pointing his blade at him. "What's your relationship with this brat?" My knee buckled and I soon found myself on the ground. Who was this man? Why did he want to kill us? Was it because of this whole mafia thing? My hand grazed something cold. I glanced and spotted the boomerang the boy had.

_What are you waiting for? Do it._

I grabbed it and charged full on towards the man. He slightly flinched before blocking me with his sword. Our blades clashed, as he grinned.

"Aren't you a fast one?" He reflected my blade, sending me flying back a couple of feet. I managed to regain balance, landing on my left hand. Something bright suddenly caught my attention. The man was caught off guard as he jumped in the air to avoid the explosion. Dynamites?

From the smoke appeared two familiar silhouettes. Gokudera had several sticks of dynamites in his hands while as Yamamoto held a katana in his right.

"Lay a hand on that person and you are as good as dead to me," Gokudera said glaring the man.

"Yeah, something like that. I'll be your opponent," Yamamoto added. Both of them had determination in their eyes. They weren't going to back down. I got back up on my feet.

_That's right. You can do it. No time to back down now._

"You brats have to be related to that other brat." The man readied himself, almost as if he was baring his fangs. "I don't quite get it but I am certain of this; if you go against me, you will die." The killing intend was imminent. I flinched before glancing at Gokudera and Yamamoto. They had that same determination from the start.

"That applies to you as well," Gokudera replied.

"You mustn't, he isn't a man you can win against!" a voice cried from the shattered glass. The boy appeared, severally injured.

"We won't know unless we try," I muttered. My hands were shaking. I was scared. I was scared of dying, scared of getting hurt.

_This isn't what you are scared of, is it? _

I charged it, followed by Yamamoto. My blade clashed with his first.

"You don't learn do you? I won't fall for the same thing twice." Once again, he reflected my blade. I glanced at Yamamoto. He nodded at me. I leaped back behind him. His katana clashed with the man's sword. A familiar sense came from the boomerang. The smell of gunpowder filled the area.

"Yamamoto, look out!" I yelled, but it was too late. I rushed ahead of him, pushing him out of the way. I took the full blow, however he still got caught in the cross fire. I could feel my back hit the solid concrete before blacking out. I tried to keep my eyes open, long enough to spot Yamamoto lying beside me. My eye lids grew heavy as everything suddenly blackened out.

_Are you regretting something? _


	6. The Vongola Rings

**The Vongola Rings**

A blinding light dragged me out of my sleep. My head ached. I sat up, forcing my eyes open. I looked around myself, noticing that I wasn't in my room. My right arm was bandaged up.

"Are you finally awake?" The door gently slid open revealing a young man. He had messy blond hair, and hazel brown eyes. He was wearing a green jacket and a blue and white tattoo was peeking out from his shirt. He was followed by another man, wearing a black suit and glasses. He made his way to my left, taking my pulse.

"Where am I?" I asked, disoriented. "Who are you?"

"I'm the tenth boss of the Chiavarone, Dino. And this is my subordinate Romario. He is the one who treated your wounds," he replied as he extended his hand towards me. "It's nice to meet you Sora Li Walker."

"How do you know my name?"

"I knew your mother. She was something," he replied with a strange smile on his face. He pointed at a table near the window. "Here's a spare change of clothes. You should head downstairs afterwards. Thank Gokudera and Yamamoto while you are at it." He headed towards the door and closed it slowly behind him and Romario. Silent fell upon the small white room. I stayed still, sitting in the bed for a few moments. Yesterday's fight replayed in my head. How could we lose so miserably? More importantly, are Gokudera and the others safe? Are they hurt? I glanced at my left arm, bandaged up, looking pathetic. I got out of the bed. My feet made contact with the cold tiled flooring. I walked towards the chair and got changed into a white tee shirt and black jeans. I laced up my combat boots and headed

Down the hallway, I spotted Gokudera and Yamamoto. Gokudera wasn't in a good mood nor was Yamamoto but he forced to keep a smile. Gokudera's face lit up when he saw me coming their way.

"Sora, are you alright?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera simply looked the other way.

"I'm fine, what about yourselves?" Yamamoto's smile suddenly turned into a frown. Gokudera made a "tsk" sound. The entrance door slid open, revealing a worried Sawada.

"Good morning Tenth!" Gokudera yelled.

"Ah, good morning. Sorry about yesterday, even though you are the ones who saved me." Sawada replied. Silence fell between us. I fiddled around with the hem line of my tee shirt.

"Besides that, there is something weird is going on. I receive this in the mail yesterday." Yamamoto pulled a ring out of his pocket. Gokudera did the same.

"We thought it something to do with the guy from yesterday. The buckling horse told us about this place." Gokudera added.

"Ah, those rings are dangerous. If you have those, you'll be targeted," Tsuna replied, worried. "Also, why do they have them?"

"That's because they were chosen." Reborn was sitting on the counter along with Dino. "There are a total of 8 Vongola rings and they serve a purpose when 8 people bear it. The other 7 seven rings were delivered to 7 other people who are worthy of protecting the next Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"But there were only 7 rings in the box." Sawada said. "Where is the eighth ring?" The entrance door was suddenly cut in half. A women with long black hair tied quickly into a bun appeared. She had flaming red eyes. Her left arm was bandaged up the same way as I, but not for the same reasons. It was that way for as long as I remember.

"Speaking of the devil," Reborn muttered.

"So my daughter is involved with the mafia." She glared at Reborn before pointing her sword at him. "I thought I made my intentions clear."

"What are you doing here mother?" I asked, clearly shocked. "Aren't you supposed to be in Italy?" She simply ignored me. Reborn tipped his fedora and grinned.

"It's been a while Kathy," he said calmly. She made a "tsk" sound. She glanced at Sawada. She was now pointing her sword at him. Gokudera and Yamamoto flinched. Sawada stared at the tip of the razor sharp blade.

"This is the Vongola Decimo?" she asked, glaring him.

"Yes, and I was sent by the Ninth to train him." Reborn answered. My mother analysed Sawada, from head to toe. She stepped back, retracting her blade.

"He is weak. He isn't fit to be a Vongola boss." She crossed her arms, continuing to analyse Sawada. Her gaze now shifted to Gokudera and Yamamoto and then finally me.

"He has what it takes. He just needs a bit of straitening," Dino replied. My mother looked at Dino and grinned.

"Well if it isn't the Buckling Horse Dino. It seems like you finally became the boss of the Chiavarone family. It took you long enough." She headed towards him and gave him a light tap on the shoulder. Dino simply returned the smile.

"Has he arrived in Japan yet?" my mother asked Dino in a low voice. She was speaking Italian.

"It seems he has arrived just yesterday," Dino replied, his smile disappeared. My mother sighed.

"It's that time again huh?" This time, she spoke in English.

"Do you mind explaining to me what is going on?" I asked her, in English. She looked at me, her red eyes were furious.

"Do you mind explaining why you are in Japan?" she snapped back. "Next thing you know, Allen allowed you to come here in Japan to attend a public school and then you get involved with the mafia. How joyful is that?" I looked down at the ground. She sighed.

"Excuse me, but can you please explain what is going on?" Sawada suddenly asked, in the midst of this mess. "What do you mean there are 8 rings?"

"It's the tradition of the Vongola. The Vongola rings belong to the 8 core members of the family and are passed on as a proof of one belonging to the Vongola family. In every generation, the 8 core members of the family will have to take on the 8 rings. That's the rule," my mother explained, or more rather recited. Gokudera's face lit up.

"Tenth, I feel extremely honored!" he said. My mother's facial expression remained indifferent.

"Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud, Mist and finally Wind; those are the 7 guardians of the Vongola Boss. Gokudera Hayato is the Storm Guardian and Yamamoto Takeshi is the Rain Guardian." She searched for something in her pocket and flicked it at me. I barely managed to catch it. A ring?

"And finally Sora Li Walker is the Wind Guardian of the Vongola." Sawada suddenly became pale.

"Why did you give her a ring?" he asked sounding furious. "She doesn't need to be a part of this."

"Then it's up to Sora," Reborn said. He looked at me. "I'll ask you this once more; would you like to join the mafia?" My eyes widened. I froze. I glanced at the piece of jewelry. I was afraid. I didn't want to get hurt. I looked over at Sawada and the others.

"What is your resolve?" I turned around. My mother was leaning against the counter. "Tell me what you wish to protect." Her eyes were honest, without a hint of fear or guilt.

_What did I want to protect? _

Flashbacks of yesterday's events came into mind. Why did I pick up the boomerang? Why did I choose to fight, even when my entire body was shaking because of fear? Why didn't I simply run away?

_There are two things you can do with your past: you can either run from it, or learn from it. Either way, it's your path. You make it as you walk it. Do you wish to run away again?_

"I…" What did I wish to do? "I don't know what I want to protect but I know that I won't run away anymore. I won't hide behind anyone anymore. I'll stand up for myself." My mother smiled and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"You can't turn back now Sora. Are you sure of your decision?" she asked, pushing herself off the counter. I nodded. Her eyes softened.

"She resembles you," Reborn muttered. She laughed.

"She isn't nearly as strong as me." She walked up, towards us. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, your ring is the ring of the sky. It is said that the first boss was like the sky that colors and engulfs everything. Thus, his followers were portrayed with the kinds of weather that color the sky." Her gaze shifted to Gokudera.

"The ring of storm: the wind that fiercely whirls about." She then looked at Yamamoto. "The ring of rain: the shower that washes away everything."

"The ring of the sun: the sun that illuminates the sky. The ring of cloud: the floating cloud that won't be caught by anyone and goes its own way. The ring of lightning: the lightning that holds a harsh strike. The ring of mist: the illusion that cannot be captured." Reborn added.

"What about the wind?" I asked.

"There was an exception," Reborn explained. "There have only been 2 bearers of the Wind ring in the history of the Vongola; you, and the first Wind Guardian."

"The wind is not a weather, but rather is constantly blowing. That is the ring of the wind: The gentle breeze that constantly blows, never stopping for anyone," my mother added. "But that can turn into a raging hurricane when needed." I glanced at the tiny piece of metal. It had a very odd shape for a ring.

"I don't need this," Sawada said, clutching to the chain around his neck.

"I'm sorry to say this but, I play baseball, so I don't wear rings either," Yamamoto said with a smile on his face. "Besides, I don't really understand what is going on."

"Also, if you carry that around, troubles are bound to come your way, like that long haired dude from yesterday will target you again!" Yamamoto's face grew serious as well as Gokudera's.

"I'm guessing yesterday's defeat took quite a blow in your ego, has it?" my mother pointed out.

"But isn't it dangerous? And also, he's gonna come in only 10 days!" My eyes met Gokudera's. They were determined to win. Besides Sawada's attempts, they were going to do it. They won't back down. They clutched onto the ring as if it was their last strand of hope.

"This is mine, right?" Yamamoto said, looking at the oddly shaped ring. "I guess I'll be taking it after all. It looks like I'm the type who can't just be left there as a loser." He rushed towards the exit and was soon out of our sights. He was quickly followed behind by Gokudera.

"I'll change myself in 10 days to not come an embarrassment as the wielder of the ring! Next time, I'll definitively beat him!" Soon, he too was gone. I looked at my own ring. Then, I looked at my mother.

"Mother, please train me for the next 10 days!" I bowed down in front of her. I clutched my fist. I wasn't going to fall behind. I wasn't going to be a burden.

"Go to school, Sora." Her answer was quick and sharp. I looked up. "Weren't you the one who wanted to attend a school?" She smiled. I nodded as I grinned.

"I'll be in your hands then!" I rushed out the door and didn't turn back.

"I see, so your sick mother came to visit." I stood there in the teacher's room waiting for an approval.

"Very well Walker, head on to class now," the teacher replied as he returned to correcting the tests. I bowed before catching a glance of Gokudera's exam. Not a single trace of red ink was on his paper. I guess this wasn't unusual coming from the smartest guy in our class. I smiled before walked out of the teacher's room.

I got to the classroom and spotted someone sitting at my desk. She had beautiful long red hair, a similar shade to my eye color. Her eyes, were pitch black. She had the body of an athlete. She was reading a manga and had a Pocky in her mouth. Her head was propped up on the desk with the help of her left arm.

"Excuse me," I said, tapping on her shoulder gently. "I believe you are sitting at my seat." She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" she replied as she moved her manga and box of Pocky.

"It's fine. Are you new here?"

"Yes, I just transferred here today! The name is Frederique Willingham! But you can call me Fred." She extended her hand towards me. I shook it.

"I'm Sora Li Walker. It's nice to meet you. You can call me Sora if you'd like." I smiled at her. She held out her box of Pocky.

"Want one?" I laughed as I took one.

"You aren't Japanese are you?"

"How did you guess?"

"You have a slight accent when you speak. Also your last name is Willingham." She grabbed another Pocky and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Well I'm not fully Japanese. My mother is though!" That would probably explain her pitch black eyes.

"Do you want to exchange phone numbers?" I asked her as I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket. Her eyes lit up.

"Alright! Just let me get my—" Just as she turn around, she tripped on something and fell face first.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as I kneel down next to her. She got up and laughed while scratching the back of her neck. Her attention went back to the floor.

"Ah, my Pocky!" she cried out as she held up a crushed box. That's when I noticed that her right arm was bandaged up. She was also covered in bruises. She seemed to notice my worries and grabbed my hands.

"It's okay! They don't hurt anymore," she replied with a huge smile on her face. For some reason, she reminded me an awful a lot of Yamamoto.

Something suddenly fell out of her pocket and vibrated.

"Ah, my phone was in my pocket," she said sticking out her tongue and laughing. She reached for it and read the message. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"Is something wrong?" I moved closer to read what was written on the screen. She pressed the delete button and turned towards me and smiled.

"What's your number?" she asked, pretended as if nothing happened.

"Ah, it's…" She entered the number. Soon after, my phone received a text.

"Mind showing me around the school?" I smiled. I stood and extended my hand towards her. She grabbed it and pulled herself up.

"Why are you all the way down there?" she asked me, as she dusted herself off. It was true. Fred was very tall. I looked like a dwarf compared to her. She was probably a full head taller than me and even more.

We came towards the nurse's office when I suddenly spotted Gokudera. Just as I was about to call him, Dr. Shamal came out of the room. Words were exchanged and the door slammed back shut. Gokudera was left there, alone in the hallway with a disappointed face. He pursed his lip. Fred suddenly rushed past me. She tripped over something, once again. She ended up falling onto Gokudera.

"Oi, woman! Get off of me!" His face turned light pink.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Gokudera pealed her off of him. He stood up and brushed the dust off of his shirt.

"What happened?" I asked him. His olive green eyes caught my crimson ones.

"Nothing, it's none of your business." He turned his head the other way.

"What is this?" Fred asked, popping in between us. "Is this a lover's quarrel?" Gokudera pulled out a stick of dynamite. I felt the heat rising up to my cheeks.

"G-Gokudera, she didn't mean it." I placed myself between Fred and Gokudera. He glared at me before putting his stick of dynamite away. He turned and walked away.

"Your face is the same color as your eyes." Fred had her head placed on my shoulder. She had a grin all the way up to her ears. "I sense a little couple coming."

_What do you fight for? What is your resolve?_

My mother's words came into mind. Then, it snapped. I finally realized.

_I liked Gokudera. _


	7. Training Begins

**Training Begins**

I woke up the next day by the sound of someone knocking at my door. I slowly made my way to the door, only to be received by a loud horn. My mother had a large grin on her face.

"Finally awake?" she asked. My mother never acted like a mother. She didn't dress like one either. She was wearing a simple white razor back tank top with black jeans. She was also wearing black laced up combat boots. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail and the same necklace was hanging around her neck. Her left arm was bandaged up, once again. My mother was very beautiful, and didn't look like an adult at all.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" I replied, rubbing my eyes.

"We are going to start your training."

We soon found ourselves in a dense forest, quite far from town. My mother was sitting on top of a tree, humming a familiar melody.

"Sora," she called as she jumped down, landing a couple of feet away from me. Despite her appearance and personality, she was graceful and elegant in everything she did.

Several leaves came falling down from the tree. My mother extended her hand and a leaf came fluttering down into her palm.

"I want you to catch a leaf," she said simply. "If you manage to do it, we will continue your training."

A gust of wind shook the trees, causing several leaves to fall. I hopped from one side to another, without catching a single leaf. My mother was simply leaning against a tree, seeming quite amused. I tried once again but without any luck. It seems like a waste of time, chasing after a tiny leaf. After for what it seems hours, I dropped to the ground. I stared at the clear blue sky. How am I supposed to do this?

An explosion was suddenly heard. I stood up, looking in the direction of the explosion. Smoke was coming from the forest. Could it be Gokudera? I ran towards the smoke.

"Sora, where are you going?" my mother asked me, puzzled. I ignored her as I continued to run.

The branches zipped past me, leaving scratch marks all over my arms and face. Please don't let it be Gokudera. I kept wishing and hoping. A second explosion was heard. I needed to hurry.

I soon came to a glade. Gokudera was barely standing. He was covered in bruises and scratch marks. His dirty silver hair was covering part of his face. He stumbled to the ground, dropping a couple of lit dynamites. I rushed towards him. I stumbled over something and fell. Smoke was everywhere, impairing my vision. Something was wrapped around me.

The smoke eventually cleared. I soon noticed that Gokudera had his arm around me, protecting me. We were in a ditch along with Reborn, dressed up in an orange jump suit and a man with dirty blond hair peeking out of from his protection helmet. He had the same brown eyes as Sawada and was carrying a pick axe. He also was wearing an orange jump suit.

"Good thing that you fell into this hole, boy," he said with a grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Gokudera asked as he coughed. He gently pushed me aside, and sat up.

"I just saved your life, you should be grateful." He glanced at me and tipped his helmet. "I just want you to keep in mind that they are people who hurt and people who heal. This girl here just risked her life to save you." Gokudera looked at me, troubled. The man smiled.

"She probably doesn't want to see you get hurt and don't you think it's insulting to her to see you not give a damn about your life?" The man stood up and walked away. Gokudera stared at the ground for a few minutes before turning towards me. I pursed my lip.

"He is right." I looked at him straight in the eyes. "Why are you doing this? There is probably a reason why you are alive right now. If you can't even value your own life, I don't know how you can value others." His green eyes widened, shocked. His blazing green eyes turned into an olive color and were filled with sadness. I placed my hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

"What matters lie here." My hand was shaking. "There are people who care about you Gokudera, like Sawada and the others. I care about you as well." My cheeks took a light shade of pink. He placed his hand on top of mine. His hand was warm. He gently removed my hand but kept it in his. He gazed at it.

"What I could see was my life," he muttered as he squeezed my hand. He looked back up at me. He then gazed at my eyes. His brow furrowed. He gently pushed my bangs away, revealing my pink cheeks and my red eyes that I despise so much. I avoided his eyes.

"Since when were your eyes red?" he asked me, analysing my face.

"They were always red," I replied, looking upwards. My gaze caught his emerald ones. He released my hair, making it fall back in front of my eyes.

"You should cut your hair. It's because of your bangs." He stood up and extended a hand towards me. I grabbed it, allowing him to pull me up.

"Gokudera, Sora!" Sawada came running out of the trees, looking worried. "Are you alright?"

"Tenth," Gokudera called out. His cheeks turned red. "How embarrassing!"

"Why are you here Sawada?" I asked. He scratched his cheek. Before he could even reply, someone was sent flying across the glade. A silhouette appeared from the trees.

"Dr. Shamal?" Sawada yelled, shocked. Dr. Shamal sat up and rubbed his forehead.

"You haven't changed a bit, Kathy," he said. My mother stepped out from the shadows, seeming extremely mad.

"Is that Sora's mother?" Sawada yelled once again. "What is she doing here?"

"Why didn't you stop Gokudera?" she asked, ignoring Sawada. She approached Dr. Shamal and grabbed him by the collar. "Did you plan on letting him die?"

"He is a reckless fool and he is also too stubborn to die. Just like you my dear—"

"Don't call me dear, Shamal. You know that I'm married," she replied. Her eyes were more vibrant than ever.

"Is Dr. Shamal supposed to be Gokudera's tutor?" I asked. My mother released him, making him fall to the ground.

"Unfortunately, yes. There is no one else to train Gokudera." She then looked at me and grabbed me by the collar. "And, don't go off giving other people speeches about how important life is. You just risked your own life in order to save another, how ironic is that?" Her red eyes were the same as mine, yet slightly different. She had a murderous intent hiding beneath them. She threw me onto Gokudera, who managed to catch me in time.

"Is that how you are supposed to treat your daughter?" Dr. Shamal asked. My mother ignored his question and headed back towards our training area. He chuckled before turning back to us. Gokudera helped me back on my feet.

"Treat your own wounds since I don't take care of men. Do you how many girls I could have hit on in ten days?" Gokudera's eyes suddenly lit up filled with hope. I couldn't help but to smile. The wind blew, pushing my hair into my face.

_The calm and gentle breeze that can't be stopped by anyone. _

I suddenly came to a realisation. I rushed past Gokudera and Sawada, rejoining my mother amidst the tall trees. She was once again leaning against a tree, staring at her left hand. She simply lifted her gaze at the sound of my approaching footsteps.

"Have you figured out how to catch a leaf?" she asked, smirking. I swallowed the knot in my throat before inhaling. I closed my eyes as the wind simply blew, causing several leaves to fall. I simply stood there and shifted my weight to the right. A leaf gently swayed into my palm. I held onto it and opened my eyes.

"A calm and gentle breeze that doesn't stop for anyone; that's why you can't go against the wind, you have to simply follow it and plan as you go." I glanced at the tiny orange leaf in my hand before facing my mother. I smiled. "That's the role of the Wind Guardian, am I right?"

My mother pushed herself off of the tree and looked at the sky.

"Tell yourself that this was simply a warm up. We have 10 days in order to complete your training."

I couldn't help but to clench my fist.

"Will I be strong enough by then?" I asked her quietly. "I don't have any fighting experiences." She approached me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Promise me something, Sora," she whispered. I looked up to her ruby red eyes. "Don't forget what you are fighting for. But most importantly, don't forget that smile of yours." She took a step back and forced a smile at me. What was this feeling? Is it sadness? No, it's more like regret.

"That's all for today. Come back tomorrow." My mother turned around, and headed towards town. I pursed my lip before bowing down.

"Thank you for being my tutor!"


	8. The Varia Arrives!

**The Varia Arrives!**

I zipped past the trees dodging them as I flew passed them. The target sign designated an obstacle in front of me. I turned around, landing on the side of the tree. I used the tree to push myself back, heading towards where I came from. The truck cracked under the weight.

I landed gently on my feet in front of my mother. She grinned.

"I knew Eden was going to be helpful." I winced as I touched the white and gold cuff on my left cartilage.

"_Ow! That hurt," I cried as my mother placed the gun back in the case._

"_Don't touch it too much." She poured a bit of alcohol on a cotton ball and pressed it lightly on the wound before pulling out a white and gold cuff. She closed it on my ear. She turned back to her case and pulled out a mirror. She handed it to me. I glanced at my reflection and noticed that it was engraved on the cuff "Eden V2". _

"_That's its name," she answered without looking at me. "It's a miniaturised android. To activate it, simply call out Target Lock On." I stood up as I said those 3 words. A target sign appeared in front of my left eye. A red square framed my mother's face. Multiple facts about her scrolled down along the side. _

"_Eden can determine multiple things such as the wind direction and speed. It can also lock on to a certain target, and follow it no matter where it is. Its database is quite vast, so you can search up the opponents you'll be facing in the future," she explained, hopping from tree to tree. The target mark was locked on her, no matter where she went. She landed back in front of me. "It also has voice recognition and control. So you don't have to worry about anything when you'll be fighting." _

I fell onto my bed, exhausted. My left ear was still throbbing due to the piercing. I glanced at my window, before slowly crawling towards it. I opened it, allowing the cool autumn breeze to enter my room. It slightly calmed the pain. I looked outside at the dark sky. This was only my fifth day of training. We had 10 days to prepare before the encounter with the Varia.

"_What is the Varia?" I asked my mother, as I unwrapped the bandages on my left arm._

"_They are a special assassination group within the Vongola, whom only follows the orders of the Ninth," she replied looking up to the sky. "You shouldn't take them so lightly. They are very strong." _

The phone buzzed, inching slowly across the table. I slammed the window shut before reaching out to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"This is Sora Li Walker right?" the voice asked. I glanced at the screen. It indicated _Caller Unidentified. _I held the device back to my ear. "Your family needs you. Meet up at the intersection just passed Tsunayoshi's house." It hung up, leaving the monotone beeping sound to answer my questions. I got up and rushed through my door. The breeze was particularly cold tonight, but I didn't stop running. That is until I spotted a familiar explosion up ahead. The smell of gunpowder suddenly filled the streets. I was near.

I spotted up ahead a small group of teenagers. Along with them was a young boy wearing a cow jumpsuit. He was rolling on the ground, despite the warning of the young boy with brown hair.

"Sora!" someone called out. Yamamoto waved at me, a huge grin painted onto his face. He was carrying wooden sword, the type you would usually see at a kendo competition. Beside him stood Sasagawa and Gokudera.

"Ciaossu Sora," a rather high pitched voice said. Reborn tipped his fedora to me. Just before I could ask any questions, rustling was heard and a man jumped out of the bushes. He had black hair, spiking upwards. He also had facial hair which covered his chin. A long chain connected his lip to his ear. Multiple swords like handles were protruding from his back. His brows furrowed, and his eyes were cold. Murderous intent emanated from him.

"So, you are the brats who defeated my squadron," he said. His voice was low and husky. It sent shivers down my spine. "My opponent is the one who wields the ring of thunder, the kid with the perm." Lambo slightly flinched as I caught a glimpse of something that shone in the moonlight in his messy bunch which rested on his head. He clutched onto Sawada's leg.

"Anyone who dares interrupt, I shall eliminate you," he warned, his hands on two of the handles. Yamamoto and the others flinched.

"Hold on Levi!" a voice called out just as he was about to attack us. Several other silhouettes appeared from the bushes. They stood beside the man, whose name appears to be Levi. One of them had brown hair with a side part of green hair. He wore an open trench coat with orange fur lining surrounding the hood and the cuffs. Underneath, he wore a white button up shirt and a tie with dark sunglasses. He had a black panel hiding his left leg. Next to him stood a rather dangerous looking robot. It had red goggles and three pipes sticking out the lower portion of its head. On the other hand, a baby like figure stood beside Levi. He was of similar height to Reborn and wore a black hood covering a good portion of his face. Two purple fangs on his cheeks poked out of the hood. A frog rested on his head. Finally, a young boy with long blond bangs covering his eyes and wearing a crown stood next to the small figure. He wore the same trench coat as everyone else and underneath, a striped purple and black shirt. A menacing aura came from all of them.

"Varia," I couldn't help but to whisper. My mother had warned me about them, but I had no idea they would be this dangerous looking.

"Don't hurt them down all by yourself," the one with the green hair pleaded.

"It looks like the other wielders of the rings are here as well," the baby added. Finally, the man with long white hair advanced, looking more frightening than ever. I flinched at the sight of him. Sawada, Yamamoto and Gokudera did the same.

"Hey you pieces of trash! How dare you trick me?" he called out to us. "Which one of you is the wielder of the ring of the rain?" We all glanced at Yamamoto, who took a step further.

"That would be me," he replied, confident. The man grinned.

"3 seconds," he said. "I'll slice you up in 3 seconds." Just as he was about to advance forward, a hand was placed onto his shoulder and pushed him back.

"Move," a voice ordered a final silhouette slipped out of the shadows. He was much fearsome than the rest of the group. He had pitch black hair with feathers and what seems to be a racoon tail extensions. He had scars running across his face.

"There he is. I'd never thought the day I would see him again ever come," Reborn paused and looked at the man straight in the eyes. "Xanxus."

Xanxus was clearly the leader of the group. He looked down at us as if we were nothing but trash. He glared at Sawada, whom fell to the ground by fright. He held his hand up to his face and a faint light came from his palm.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," he called out. Sawada flinched, clearly afraid. We all were.

"This is bad. Run!" Reborn ordered but neither of us could move. I ordered my legs to move, but I remained there, pinned down by fear. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but nothing happened. Instead the light faded. I opened my eyes only to see a woman with long black hair and red streaks blocking Xanxus' fist with her bare hands.

"Mother!" I couldn't help but to call out. She glare Xanxus, her eyes filled rage and hate. Xanxus smirked.

"Well, if it isn't Kathy Li Walker," he said, only causing my mother to tighten her grip on his fist. "Did my father send you here to stop me?"

"If you dare lay a finger on my daughter, I swear I will slay you where you stand," my mother replied, ignoring his question. Rather, what was the relationship between my mother and Xanxus? A sudden murderous intend filled the air. I dropped to my knees and hugged my chest. This wasn't Xanxus, it was my mother.

"I think you are scaring your daughter more than anything," Xanxus said, glancing at me. Gokudera stood in front of me, shielding me. My mother did not reply, but rather simply stood there and glared Xanxus.

"That's enough, Kathy," another voice called out. My mother grinned. The members of the Varia flinched.

"You're late, Iemitsu," she replied calmly, without taking her eyes off of Xanxus. Another figure appeared. A tall man with blond hair and brown eyes approached us.

"Dad?" Sawada called out.

"What? The Tenth's father?" Gokudera asked.

"You are the one who saved us from the explosion before," I said. He glanced at me and smiled before reverting his gaze back to my mother. My mother snapped her tongue before releasing Xanxus' fist.

"You really have become a dog, haven't you?" he asked her. My mother turned back; ready to punch him in the face only to be blocked by Levi. She snapped her tongue once again before finally jumping down the ledge and joining us. Yamamoto and Sasagawa helped me up on my feet.

"Listen Xanxus, I only obey whomever I choose," my mother replied. "And I will not let you become the Vongola Decimo." Xanxus simply laughed as my mother clenched her fist and pursed her lip. Reborn smirked.

"It's rare to see you taking orders from Iemitsu," he said simply. My mother chuckled.

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures," she replied calmly.

"Taking orders?" I asked Reborn.

"Your mother rarely takes orders from anyone and no one dares gives orders to her. However, she swore loyalty to the Vongola Ninth, also the person capable of controlling your mother, besides your father of course," Reborn explained. I couldn't help but to think that the Vongola Ninth had to be a powerful person to be able to give orders to my mother.

"She considers the Ninth as her father," Reborn added, as if he had read my mind. I turned back to my mother and to Sawada's father.

"What are you doing here?" the white haired man asked, raising his sword, ready to strike.

"Xanxus," Sawada's father called calmly. "Is one of your subordinates planning to lift his sword against me, the outside advisor? Not to mention clearing defying Kathy Li Walker's orders to stand down?"

The atmosphere grew tense, sending shivers down my spine. Gokudera took off his jacket and handed it to me.

"You're gonna catch a cold," he said as he draped the jacket on my shoulders. I rushed out of the house, without a jacket, wearing nothing but a tank top.

"Don't stick your comments in now Iemitsu!" the swordsman yelled. "All you did was nothing but run around." Basil soon popped out of the shadows, boomerang at the ready. My mother also took a step forward, clenching her fist.

"Basil, Kathy," Sawada's father ordered. Both of them took a step back. Xanxus seemed quite amused at the sight of my mother backing down.

"I told you," he said. My mother snapped her tongue before turning away. Xanxus smirked.

"I wasn't running away," Sawada's father explained. "I was awaiting orders from the Ninth. I was questioning the way you guys have been behaving recently so I sent messages to the Ninth with some significant questions and an order which I assume is his reply has just arrived." Xanxus had a troubled look on his face, but refused to let it show, remained calm.

As for myself, so many questions were rattling in my head. Why was Sawada's father here? What is his connection to the Vongola? What was my mother's connection to the Vongola?

"I don't get it," Sawada cried out. "Why is dad—"

"He's the outside advisor. That is Iemitsu's job in the Vongola," Reborn explained, finally providing answers to our questions. "He is a Vongola but at the same time, isn't. He is not involved during regular times, but when the family is in a state of emergency, he has the second hand authority, after the boss."

"My dad is the number 2?" Sawada asked, shocked.

"And the outside advisor has the same voting power to choose the next heir, in other words, the authority to give the half of the Vongola Rings to the heir," Reborn resumed. I glanced at the ring sitting on my finger.

"What do you mean by half Vongola Rings?" I asked.

"When the two parts are assembled together, they become a Vongola Ring."

"So that's why the shape is weird," Sawada replied glancing at his ring.

"If you can't gather both halves, you can't be the heir." Reborn pondered on something before resuming his explanation. "But for the boss and the outside advisor to choose different heirs, that isn't something that occurs very often." Sawada's eyes widen at Reborn's last statement. He pointed at my mother.

"What about Sora's mom? What does she have to do with the Vongola?" Sawada asked.

"When the next heirs are chosen, they must be tested by the Li's first. They have the power to revoke your ring. Kathy has equal, if not more, authority than the Vongola Boss. The Li's and the Vongola have been working together since the time of the first Vongola Boss." I couldn't help but to glance at my mother. If she had this much power, couldn't she simply just tell Xanxus to leave?

"Because she chose to remain as one of the Ninth's guardians," Reborn added, once again as if he had read my mind. "Not to mention the loyal guardian." That's why Xanxus called her a dog. I glanced at Gokudera who lended me his shirt. He was very loyal to Sawada. My lips curled into a smile. My mother wasn't so different from Gokudera.

Basil handed to Sawada a letter. Xanxus also had one in his hands.

"Direct order from the Vongola Ninth," Basil said. Sawada and Xanxus opened the letter, revealing an orange flame at the top of the letter.

"That's the dying will flame!" Sawada cried out. My mother flinched at the sight of the flame. "It's written in Italian. I can't read this." My mother sighed before snatching the letter out of Sawada's hands. Gokudera was about to protest, but chose to back down.

"Until now I thought that the one worthy to become the heir was Iemitsu's son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and so I compelled to that," my mother translated. "However lately, because I'm nearing the end of my life, my intuitions became sharper and I've decided to select an heir who's more worthy. My son, Xanxus, is the one worthy to be the true Vongola Tenth."

"He's the Ninth's son?" Sawada cried out.

"But, there will be people who aren't satisfied with this change," my mother ignored Sawada and continued reading the letter. "Currently, Iemitsu refused the offer to give Xanxus the rings." My mother slightly paused and a puzzled look set itself on her face.

"However, I don't intend to have a useless battle between my own family members. So let us start the traditional Vongola battle to satisfy everyone." My mother raised her eyes from the letter. She clenched her fist, causing the sides of the letter to crumble up. "In other words, those who wield the same ring type will fight in a one on one battle."


	9. Vongola VS Varia, Start!

**Vongola VS Varia, Start!**

_The Wind is constantly blowing, but where is it going to take us?_

The sound of laughter and cheers dragged me out of my sleep. The noise was coming from the living room. I got up, remembering that I turned the TV off last night. I made my way to the living room, seeing a familiar silhouette. The figure turned around and smiled.

"Breakfast is on the table," she answered, reaching out for the remote, turning off the TV. I glanced at the table, which a piping hot plate of pancakes was sitting on.

"You made this?" I asked her.

"Surprised?" She stood up from the couch. I had never seen my mother cook, nor have I ever tasted her cooking.

I sat down at the table and cut myself a small piece of the pancake. I glanced at my mother. She was calm and her flaming red eyes were pale and dull, almost brown in color. She was looking out the window, sorrowful.

"Something is off, isn't there?" I asked her, taking a bit of my pancake. She sighed.

"You really are like your father," she replied, pulling a chair next to me. "I'm worried about the Ninth." Her red eyes suddenly brightened, blazing. Last night was full of events. Notably the wrath of my mother was shocking. She even went against Xanxus. But what surprised me the most was her killing intent. She managed to suppress it completely.

"_A one on one battle between them?" Tsuna cried out. Xanxus glared Sawada's father. _

"_It's also written to just wait for further instructions," Sawada's father continued. My mother clenched her fist, a habit she had whenever she was mad. _

"_Thank you for waiting," a female voice said. Two feminine silhouettes popped from the bushes. They looked identical, twins almost. They both had long straight pink hair with straight cut bangs framing their masked faces. "In this battle for the rings, we will be serving as judges." All three parties looked shocked. _

"_We are the Cervello Organisation, serving directly under the Ninth. Please consider our decisions regarding the battle for the rings as the Ninth's decision." they explained, holding up a letter similar to the one given to Sawada. An orange was located on the top of the letter. "The Ninth said that this is the most risky step to satisfy the entire family. Do you have any objection, Xanxus?" Xanxus simply remained silent. _

"_Wait, I do," Sawada's father replied, furious. "I've never heard of the Cervello. How can I leave the judging to someone like that?" _

"_We cannot accept your objection," they answered calmly. "We serve directly under the Ninth, and thus, you have no authority over us." _

"_Oi, who the hell do you think you are?" she asked, clearly mad. The killing intent came back, making me flinched. Even the cold Cervello was affected by my mother's murderous eyes. "I don't care if you serve under the Ninth, but I request that the battles be judged by someone whom I can trust." _

"_I'm afraid we can't—"_

"_I'm Kathy Li Walker, and I order you to stand back down, Cervello," my mother snapped back, interrupting her. "I request to speak to the Ninth right away." _

"_They just said they can't," the man with green hair said calmly. _

"_Besides, aren't you one of the Ninth's guardians as well?" Xanxus asked, mocking my mother. She frowned, clutching her hand tighter, her knuckles turning chalk white. She simply backed down, staring at the ground. She clenched her jaw. I hated seeing her helpless. She was the head of the Li's, equal to the Vongola in power. She went against fate itself, and is now standing on top of the world. But at that moment, I finally realized that she wasn't any different than us; she was simply human. _

"_Originally the seven types of half Vongola rings had two sets. One set that the boss has and the other that the outside advisor has," the Cervello explained. "In the ceremony for the heirs, the pairs of rings are connected to form the complete Vongola rings, and are given to the seven people who both the Ninth and the Outside Advisor have decided as successors. However, this has become an exceptional case because the boss and the Outside Advisor decided upon different people for each half ring; they distributed them to different people; the seven people led by Xanxus, and the seven people led by Sawada Tsunayoshi." _

"_In this battle, the one who is truly worthy to wield the ring will prove it with their lives," the other Cervello explained. "The location is Namimori Middle School at midnight. Further details will be told."_

"_We'll be fighting at school?" Sawada exclaimed. _

"_Well, we will await you tomorrow night at 11pm," they replied before jumping back into the bushes and disappearing. _

"Go to school," my mother ordered, reading my worried facial expression. She cleared the table and placed the plate into the sink. "You'll feel better there, I promise."

I rushed to my room and got changed. As I glanced in the mirror in order to fix my messy hair, a small glint came from my right hand. The half ring of the Wind Guardian was sitting on my middle finger. I wondered who the Wind Guardian was. If I remembered correctly, there were only 7 Varia Officers, including Xanxus. Does it mean that I didn't have to fight? Then, where is the other half of my ring?

I laced up my converses before waving to my mother. I stepped out of my apartment and locked the door behind me. I wondered how long my mother was going to stay with me. Not that I didn't appreciate her presence, just I would assume that she had rather more important things to do back in Italy.

I spotted Sawada, making his way to the school, rather nervous looking. I rushed down the stairs to join him.

"Sawada," I called. He glanced at me and smiled.

"Sora, it's nice seeing you here," he replied, keeping the forced smile on his face. He kept his hands to his side, clutched into a tight fist, his knuckles turning chalk white. He was slightly quivering, despite the rather warm weather.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He slightly flinched at my question. He responded with a quick smile, which did everything but reassure me.

An arm suddenly swung across our shoulder, as a familiar figure appeared.

"Yamamoto!" Sawada cried out.

"Yo Tsuna, Sora," he replied, greeting us with his smile. "Just as I thought, I couldn't sleep yesterday. I couldn't calm down, so I figured I should go to school." A smile finally drew itself on Sawada's lips. I guess I wasn't the only one worried and having Yamamoto at my side calmed me down quite a bit. His smile was reassuring.

"Man, this is so exciting!" he exclaimed. I couldn't help but to burst out laughing. Sawada had a shock look on his face. Yamamoto's expression calm down. "It will be alright. Initially, the only thing I had in mind was how to beat that long haired dude but, although I still don't get the situation we're in now, with everyone around, this is what I thought: this isn't my battle but it's our battle." That's right, I wasn't alone anymore. I had Sawada, Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"We're not alone, Sawada," I said, looking up to the sky. "We'll win this battle together."

"Obviously! Who could allow those guys to take care of the Vongola?" a voice cried. Gokudera was standing in front of us, carrying a large box with ease. "No matter who it is, I'll get rid of them! The one who will win is us. Leave it to us, Tenth!" Sawada's nervous expression suddenly disappeared, leaving in its place, a calm and relief one. He glanced at his once quivering hand.

_Do you want to join the Mafia?_

Within the couple of weeks since I transferred to Namimori and for the first time, I felt like I belong. I guess my mother hadn't considered this. Sure, being part of the Mafia may be dangerous, but in the end, I wasn't fighting alone.

"Sora, where were you?" Fred asked me, the minute I reached my desk. "You weren't in class for like 5 days!"

"Sorry, I was sick," I replied, forcing a smile. I wondered how I was going to hide this whole Mafia thing from her.

"You were sick around the same time as Tsunayoshi," Fred stated. I desperately tried to keep the smile on my face.

"Ah, really?" I asked, playing innocent. Fred smirked. She suddenly leaned in closer to me.

"Don't tell me, you two were together during this whole time?" she asked me, in a low voice. I felt my cheeks warming up, as I pushed her away from me.

"It's not what you think!" I cried out. "I didn't know he was sick as well!"

"Yamamoto and Gokudera were absent around the same time as you two," Fred stated once again. Her gaze suddenly shifted towards the half Vongola ring. I quickly covered it with my other hand. Fred's face became more and more puzzled.

"Hey, what was—" Luckily for me, the bell had rung, and soon everyone was rushing to their seats. I sighed as the teacher entered the classroom and asked for everyone to stand up. The day had only just begun.

I glanced at the giant clock, sitting on the wall of the school. It was 10:50. The air was getting colder and colder. I tightened the jacket around myself. My heart was beating at the speed of light. I crossed my fingers, hoping that I wasn't going to fight tonight. But, either way, someone was going to fight tonight, and there will a victor and a loser.

"Yo Sora!" a voice cried. Yamamoto appeared from the shadows.

"Yamamoto," I replied, relieved. His smile instantly erased my fears. I believed he suited the title of the rain guardian. His ring was strung around a tiny silver chain around his neck. It was tucked nicely into his school shirt.

"You ready for tonight?" he asked. I replied with a shrug. He laughed.

"It's like you said, we're gonna win this together," he said, his eyes sparkled. They were calm, with no signs of nervousness, or fear. They were filled with excitement.

"Besides, do you really think that the Tenth is going to let them win?" Gokudera showed up, his hands in his pockets, in his usual slouched position. He had a rather annoyed look on his face.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto called. Gokudera simply clicked his tongue and joined us. I inched over towards Yamamoto, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Oi, what are you three doing here?" Sasagawa asked, rushing over.

"What are you doing here, Turf Head?" Gokudera asked, sounding even more annoyed than he was before.

"Sawada told me to come join him here," he replied. A glint coming from his neck caught my eye. A tiny ring was chained around his neck.

"You are a guardian too?" I asked, panicked. Sasagawa glanced at me weirdly. I held out my right hand where the Half Vongola Ring of the Wind was.

"Yeah, I'm the Sun Guardian," he replied. I glanced around. Gokudera was the Storm Guardian, Yamamoto was the Rain and Sasagawa was the Sun. Slowly, the Guardians were gathering.

"Tenth!" Gokudera called out. Sawada rushed towards us, holding Lambo in his arms.

"Sorry for being late, Lambo suddenly started playing Hide and Seek," Sawada apologized, holding Lambo up by his horns.

"Dumb cow, stop causing trouble for the Tenth!" Gokudera growled.

"But then, there are those who aren't even here yet," Yamamoto added, defending Sawada. "Like the mist guy that still hasn't showed up."

The wind howled. The school was quiet, almost eerie. The sky grew darker, and the air grew colder and heavier.

"It's so quiet. Is the school the right place?" Sawada asked, breaking the silence. "Are they not here yet?"

"They're standing by," a familiar female voice announced. Several figures appeared on the roof top, which amongst them stood the Cervello. "Upon a strict conference, the match of tonight in the battle of the rings has been decided."

"The first battle is," she continued. "The battle between the guardians of the sun."


	10. The Sun Guardian Battle Begins!

**The Sun Guardian Battle Begins!**

"We will begin with the match between the Sun Guardians!" Sasagawa glared at the man with green hair who, I assumed, was the Guardian of the Sun on the Varia's team. He had a rather large grin printed onto his face. He, along with the several other members of the assassination squad hopped down from the roof of the school building.

"Thank you for gathering here tonight," the Cervello said. "Now, we shall begin the battle for the rings."

"Please look over there," the other woman said, pointing towards a large steel cage. Lights suddenly illuminated from it, blinding us. The cage took form of a rather large electric fly killer. At the center stood what seems to be a boxing ring.

"What is that?" Sawada cried out.

"It's a special arena we have prepared for the match between the Guardians of the sun," she explained. "This time, we put the traits of the Wielders of the Sun Ring into consideration and prepared the arena accordingly, although the different matches will be located in different places."

"They're using a lot of money," the boy with blond hair, shading his eyes replied.

"But, the result of the match is obvious so it's a waste," the baby standing in the robot's hand replied.

"I think it's perfect for Senpai," Yamamoto chimed in.

"Ryohei is the boxing team's captain after all," Reborn added. I glanced at Sasagawa and smiled. Everything will be alright. We are in this together after all.

"Oh, where's the boss?" the man who was about to face off Sasagawa asked. "It's finally my turn to impress him."

"There's no way that guy will have interest in other people's battle. Besides, he shouldn't have accepted this lame battle and just let me kill them. I would have annihilated those brats in five seconds—" the man with long white hair replied, but then shifted his glare towards Reborn. "Hey! When are you gonna quit that glare?"

"It seems like there's someone there eyeing you, Mammon," the blond haired boy pointed out.

"I know, he's not even a guardian either," the baby, which I assumed was named Mammon, replied. "I feel like charging him some observation fee." Reborn remained calm, despite the threats he was receiving.

"He's not the only one observing," Mammon added, glancing towards the rooftop. A shadowy figure stood there, silently, however, no one else besides Mammon and I have noticed his presence. Who was that? What is his purpose of being there? Also, despite being noticed, he remained still. Was he here to assassinate someone?

"Well then, the Guardians of the Sun please come to the center of the ring," the Cervello asked.

"I'll go! Leave it to me!" Sasagawa said as he took a step forward towards the ring.

"Hey Tsuna, we're not going to form a group circle?" Yamamoto asked, quite cheerfully despite the situation we were facing. Gokudera showed a rather disgusted face, and Sawada was surprised. Sasagawa however, flinched at the thought of it before turning around with a huge grin on his face.

"That sounds passionate!" he shouted. "I've always wanted to do that at least once!"

"You moron! Why would we do such a lame thing?" Gokudera replied, yelling as well. But before he could manage to get away, Yamamoto hooked his arm around him, dragging the bomber into the circle. Sasagawa grabbed Sawada by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into this as well. Yamamoto glanced at me, and indicated me to come join them.

"Come on Sora!" he asked, reaching out towards me. I shook my head and showed a smile.

"No, I'm alright. I can stay here," I replied, forcing a smile on my face. I shouldn't be getting involved. However, against my will, both Yamamoto and Gokudera reached out towards me, and dragged me into the circle.

"Don't be a bother to the Tenth," the silver haired boy mumbled. I felt the blood slowly rushing up my cheeks, causing them to take a slight shade of pink. Gokudera had his arm around me. I glanced within the circle, to change my thoughts and I noticed that everyone was smiling even Sawada and Gokudera, who were dragged into this against their own will. Why? Sasagawa might die during this battle and yet, they are all smiling.

"Sasagawa fight!" the boxer shouted.

"Oh!" Yamamoto shouted back, while Gokudera remained silent.

"Alright, my ultimate power is emerging now!" Sasagawa shouted once we broke up. Gokudera seemed quite annoyed by this, while Tsuna had a confused look on his face. On the other hand, Yamamoto had his usual grin on his face. I stood there and looked at the ground. There was a light feeling in my chest. Is this what it feels like to have friends?

Sasagawa crawl into the ring where the Cervello was waiting, quickly followed by his opponent. The girls approached them and analysed the rings strung across their neck. They glanced at each other and nodded.

"There is no mistake," one of them announced. "We approve of this being the true half Vongola ring of the Sun."

"As a rule, we will have you hang the ring from your neck and upon defeating the opponent and taking the ring, that person will be declared the victor," she explained. Sasagawa rip off his shirt, revealing his rather toned chest. His opponent looked at him, and smirked.

"Oh dear!" he held his face in between his hands and spoke in a rather high pitched voice for a male his age.

"From up-close, your body looks mighty fine!" he squealed. "You are totally my type!"  
"What?" Sasagawa shouted, surprised.

"What did he just say?" Gokudera asked, sounding disgusted.

"I don't know…" I replied confused. Yamamoto and Reborn however had a dull look on their faces.

"I'm so taking you home," the bearer of the Half of Sun Vongola ring of the Varia exclaimed as he licked his licked his lips.

"It's rare for anyone to fit under Lussuria's tastes," the hooded baby said.

"He's unlucky," the man dressed in a long black coat added. I clenched my hand into a fist, praying that the match would go smoothly.

"I don't get what you're talking about but, I'll just fight fairly, that's all." Sasagawa raised his fists in a typical boxing stance.

"Oh my, is that a pose for boxing?" Lussuria asked. "Now isn't that pathetic?" He took off his jacket, revealing muscles that were even more toned than the boxer's. He was wearing a tight black tank top and a piece of cloth was wrapped around the left side of his waist, going all the way down to his knee. The piece of cloth was held up by a belt.

"I, Lussuria shall go ahead and play with you with the ultimate standing martial art, Muay Thai." Lussuria took a rather strange stance. He raised his right foot and held his hand up to his face, similar to his opponent's. Sasagawa frowned, his brow furrowed.

"So, Varia's guardian of the Sun was a fighter too, just as I thought," Reborn explained. "Looking at the previous family members, the Guardians of the Sun all had a strong fist or foot. Destroying the misfortune that attacks the family with their own body, they become the sun that brightly shines upon an area. That's the purpose of the Guardian of Sun."

_The wind that is constantly blowing, never stopping for anyone. _

I wonder who my opponent was. I glanced at the other party. They were a rather odd group. The person whom I was most afraid of fighting was probably the giant robot. I wonder why they chose a robot to fight this battle.

"Well, the wielders of the Ring of the Sun, Lussuria VS Sasagawa, begin the battle!"

"I won't accept any insults towards boxing." Sasagawa tensed up, preparing himself for the battle. Lussuria laughed. Suddenly, everything brightened up, almost blinding. I covered my eyes with the back of my hand, squinting my eyes trying to make something out of the huge mass of light.

"What is this?" Sawada asked, confused. "The ring is glowing!"

"This special ring was remodeled for the battle of the Guardian of the Sun," one of the Cervello explained. "It's a sun coliseum lit by a fake sun."

"Here, take one of these." Reborn handed me a pair of sun glasses. I placed over my eyes and everything became clearer. It was so bright that even shades couldn't help the situation. Sasagawa stood there in the middle of the ring, blinded by the sun, unable to open his eyes. Suddenly, something struck his on his chest. Lussuria had an advantage in this battle since he was already wearing sun glasses.

"But it's not fair!" I cried out. "Give Sasagawa a pair as well!"

"We will not accept any contact with the Guardian during the battle. If you do then we will consider it a disqualification and take the ring away," the Cervello explained. Gokudera snapped his tongue and clenched his jaw.

"Oh? Your body's nicer than what I thought earlier. You're totally my type." Lussuria licked his lips once again.

"Where are you?" Sasagawa lost his patience, and started throwing punches here and there, hitting nothing but air. Lussuria moved swiftly towards him and hit him right across the face, sending Sasagawa flying across the ring, hitting the cables which marked off the limits of the ring. The boxer screamed out in pain, the cables were burning him, leaving marks on his chest. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"With an electrical metal wire, the rope is heated to several hundred degrees," the Cervello explained, cold and emotionless.

"You're slowly reaching my ideal body." Lussuria approached Sasagawa who was desperately trying to get back up on his feet. "My ultimate sense of beauty for the body is a cold deteriorated, not moving body."

I felt a suddenly chill going down my back. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to stop the shivering. I underestimated the Varia. They didn't just want to win the battle, they wanted to kill us. They were nothing more than a cold blooded killer. However, they gave off a familiar air.

Sasagawa slowly stood back up with difficulty. Soon, he stumbled back on his feet.

"Quit joking around!" Sasagawa stood in front of the Varia officer and gave him an upper cut to the face. Lussuria was sent flying across the ring.

"He hit him!" Sawada cried out happily. But everything seemed too easy. This man that the boxer was up against was a trained killer, and yet he was send flying across the ring. It didn't make sense. I pursed my lip. Something was wrong.

Little did I know my intuition was right. Mid way in the air, Lussuria flipped and landed on his feet gracefully.

"Don't hurt me, alright?" the man teased.

"But that sense of touch, he's up in the air!" Sasagawa whispered to himself. "I won't let you escape this time!"

He raised his fist with full force and came in contact with his knee. We heard the sounds of bones cracking on impact. But it wasn't Lussuria who took the damage, but rather the boxer. His arm started bleeding as he fell back onto the electrical wire, taking even more damage. He fell to the ground with a heavy thud. The Varia officer landed on a knee, revealing the left knee that was hidden behind the fabric strapped to his waist. A metal plate was strapped onto his knee, reflecting the bright lights above the ring.

"Like the Guardian of the Sun, I reflect the misfortune back towards you," he exclaimed with a disgusting smirk on his face. He was confident that he was going to be the victor of this battle. "My left knee is a metal limb with a plate in it. Your fist is now useless."

"His hand…" Sawada said.

"That's not all," Reborn explained. "Ryohei is growing weak from all the heat emitted by the light radiation and he's dehydrating."

At this rate, the battle would soon be over. I clasp my hands together and cheered for Sasagawa. I prayed that some sort of miracle would happen. I didn't care if we lost or even if we won. I just didn't want to see someone die in front of me.


End file.
